Starkit's Prophecy: The Force Awakens
by Hazelwing the Brave
Summary: Stargleam is back! Or is it Gleamstar? Does anyone know? But the point is that she is back, this time with the force! Watch to see how shenanigans unfold against the evil ShadowClan and even some cats in awesome ThunderClan! Let's hope Gleamstar doesn't die! Actually, we should probably hope she does die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who is this cat anyway

Gleamstar ran through the clans. But no one got mad at her because she was so perfect! She had discovered new, magical powers! She called them the Force! It was so cool, she could kill people, and move stuff, and read minds, and make lightning! The only thing that was even close to being as awesome as the StarGleam using the force was the force itself! But only Gleampaw could use the force or else everyone would die.

"Wow, that is awesome, what is it called?", asked Wizardpants.

"It is my magic!", said Gleam star, whipping out a rainbow lightsaber

Alliances

ThunderClan

GleamStar: Purple She-Cat with one molting orange eye and one rainbow eye, with a white star on her forehead, who can use the Force.

Deputy: Garbageheart: Green and brown He-cat with ugly red demon eyes who is secretly evil and has really big claws and teeth.

Medicine Cat: Cinderpeltheart: A small, fluffy, sleek, and soft-furred, smoky-dark grey she-cat with enormous, clear, blue eyes.

Warriors:

Dirtface: a white rom with a brown face that looks like dirt.

Wizardpants: A green and purple she-cat with lots of lines in bright neon aqua on her fur, and really pretty violet eyes.

Lightyear: A spiky, brown-furred tom who always squints and likes rocks.

Easyshort: a boring tabby cat with black fur and magenta eyes. He likes raving about being short and how fun it is.

Dragonclaw: An awesome she-cat who is all black except for her paws and a skull on her forehead who can summon skeleton warriors.

Darksun: A half black half bright yellow tom who is always super conflicted and yells about singing and helping people, but also murdering people and yelling.

Wafflehater: Orange cat with green eyes and a nick in one ear who hates waffles. No one likes him because of this. He also hates pie.

Leafblower: Brown and green she-cat who is very random.

Loyalwarrior: Dumb and mean cat who loves Garbageheart and is evil.

Hipsterswag: Super annoying cat who everyone hates but is super loyal to Gleamstar. They are white with hipster glasses markings on their face and they always wear sweaters.

Apprentices:

Rubypaw: A bright red tom-cat who likes being super girly.

Mentor: Lightyear

Sapphirepaw: A bright blue she-cat who likes being super boyish.

Mentor: Easyshort

Magicalgirlpaw: A perfect rainbow cat with purple eyes who can also use the Force without dying.

Mentor: Gleamstar

Kawaiipaw: Bright pink cat with green eyes

Mentor: Cinderpeltheart

Hawaiipaw: Bright green cat with pink eyes

Mentor: Dragonclaw

Queens:

Sparkledawn: Bright hot pink she-cat with a golden crown on her forehead and perfect sparkly eyes.

Mother of: Magicalgirlkit

Emeralddiamond: Green and white she-cat who loves everything but dumb and mean stuff.

Mother of: Rubykit, Sapphirekit

Americanpie: Blood red she with evil black eyes whose mate is Garbageheart

Mother of: Pimplekit, Doomkit

Kits:

Pimplekit: Bright red cat who looks like a pimple and loves his father

Doomkit: Perfect purple cat who hates her parents and was adopted by Gleamstar.

Elders:

Ebonyraven: Gothic vampire cat who is black and white with red eyes. She can also turn into a human, so she is 17, which is old for cats but not humans.

Flowerpot: Dumb cat no one likes.

Lonelypast: Super sad cat no one likes

Lazybuttpaw: Cat so lazy he retired when he was an apprentice.

ShadowClan

Leader: Deathstar: Fat silver cat who likes eating kits and is secretly mates with Americanpie

Deputy: Decemberfrost: Beautiful silver she cat who hates everyone except her mate, Depressedsadness

Med cat: Depressedsadness: Handsome silver tom who hates everyone except Decemberfrost

Warriors:

Sugarcake: a sugary she cat who loves to bake and has a blue lacy apron and white fur with a color of eyes that is so unique no one knows what to call it. Has heart pattern

Hearteater: Black cat with lots of blood

Brightneonaquamintgreen: Tiny white cat who wears fox claws on her real claws and a collar with fox claws in it. She is Scourge's mate

Rappingsong: large brown tabby tom with yolo tattooed on his back and a gold chain

necklace. Wears large sunglasses so you can never see his eyes

Pearlyscourge: Tiny black cat who looks exactly like Scourge except he wears pearls around his neck and is obsessed with collecting pearls

Butterflyface: Shiny cat with butterfly patterns on face

Evilheart: Mean cat with evil heart

Alaskatourist: Short cat who always wears binoculars and loves pamphlets

Lastwords: Skinny brown cat who really like last words

Rotememorization: Lastwords's best friend who has everything except last words memorized. They are bright yellow and tall.

Lovedestiny: a she cat in love with every tom alive who is not evil, a purple and black calico with a pet dove and she has eyes made of gemstones.

Annoyingsister: Annoying cat with weird face

Taylorswift: epic singer who is so dang epic they have yellow fur and are super awesome at singing

Paws:

Girlpaw: a mint green she who sells cookies. She wears a brown vest and has eyes that are super shiny and reflect everything they see and she brainwashes cats into buying cookies with them.

Fijipaw: a tomcat with camo patterned fur and tabby stripes and splotches and speckles and yellow polka dots. Wears combat boots and vampire fangs. Clawed out eyes that used to have guns that stuck out of dem.

Nightlightpaw: Black tom who glows

Deadfootpaw: Sad cat with a twisted paw who is always sleeping or dead.

Queens:

Hamstermeanie: Fat mother with 30 million mates but 1 kit

Mother of: Evildeathbloodkit

Heartsoul: Perfect mother who died 5 moons ago. Lol, jk , wanted to make sure you were paying attention. But she totally ships yumiko

Mother of: Octopuskit, Yumakit

Loveydovey: Pink mother who totally ships yumiko

Mother of: Bunnykit, Kumikokit

Kits:

Evildeathbloodkit: Evil cat who loves death and blood and hates everyone but himself and Deathstar so he joins forces with Garbageheart to try and take of the clans but is stopped by Gleamstar and Magicalgirlpaw using the force.

Yumakit: madly in llove with Kumikokit. Really likes football

Kumikokit: in love with Yumakit. Awesome but overdramatic

Elders:

Elderberry: an elderly tom, obsessed with berries, and is a colorful Albino with pink eyes and polka dotted golden ombre fur.

Stinkybooger: a skunk who joined the clan. He was a magic skunk. 8 green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargleam adored these new powers! But she supposed she should make these new kits apprentices. That Magicalgirlkit looked perfect, like her! She should mentor her! With that thought, Gleamstar leaped up onto the high ledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath my awesome self!", yowled Gleamstar loudly. "We are going to make some 6 moon old kits apprentices!"

"Magicalgirlkit, Rubykit, and Sapphirekit please step forward! Rubykit, from this day forward you will be known as Rubypaw! This is a super special name! Your mentor will be Lightyear because he is great and likes rocks, and you are named after a rock! Now go and touch noses with your mentor.

Rubypaw wondered why his name was so special. _Aren't all apprentices given the suffix -paw?_ He set aside the thought though, and went and touched noses with his mentor, Lightyear. While he was doing so, he thought he heard him whisper, "Don't worry, you'll do fine." Of course, that couldn't be right because Rubypaw looked horrible. Sapphirekit would tease him all the time about how he was 'too girly'. _Of course he wouldn't do fine. Lightyear is just trying to comfort me before I fail._

Sapphirekit looked up to Gleamstar for who she would be apprenticed to. She heard Gleamstar's raucous call, but only registered a few words of it.

"You will be apprenticed to… Easyshort!"

 _Easyshort?_ Thought the newly- christened Sapphirepaw. _He's like, that weird cat who goes on about being short. But, I'm one of the tallest cats in the clan!_ Swallowing nervously, Sapphirepaw stepped forwards to touch noses with Easyshort. Sure enough, he narrowed his eyes angrily at her and hissed under his breath. Sapphirepaw just knew this would not be a happy apprenticeship.

Finally, Magicalgirlkit stepped forwards. She was so confident that she would get the most perfect mentor ever! She already knew that she could use the force, so she knew that Gleamstar would mentor her because she could teach Gleamstar the force. Maybe she could even get another magic rainbow lightsaber! Of course, she didn't need it because she had a magical butterfly tail that shot fire, but it was so pretty!

Even though she wasn't paying attention, she knew that Gleamstar was her mentor. Rather than forcing Gleamstar to dirty her paws with the plebeian warriors, she flew up and touched noses. This would be the best apprenticeship ever.

First things first. Magicalgirlpaw started grooming her perfect rainbow fur until not one shining hair was out of place. Next, she sharpened her claws on a stone. Of course, Gleamstar was grooming at the same time. All perfect cats must look perfect together, after all. Gleamstar was much more practiced at grooming then Magicalgirlpaw was, so of course she finished first. She gave Magicalgirlpaw many tips to groom better and faster.

Meanwhile, Rubypaw was getting pretty bored listening to Lightyear drone on and on about rocks.

"There are many important distinctions between shale and slate. For example, one looks different. One is harder. These distinctions are very important. You will use shale as a life preserver, because it is cooler looking than slate, which you can use as a skirt.", mumbled Lightyear. Rubypaw would be lieing if he said he wasn't about to fall asleep on his paws, and they were only half-way around the territory!

Suddenly, Rubypaw stumbled into a very angry she-cat. Sapphirepaw looked she was about to claw his ears off, and he didn't even know why! Once she realized it was him, however, she back down. Lightyear and Easyshort appeared to be talking animatedly about tiny rocks, leaving one irate apprentice and one confused one behind.

Previously

Would Easyshort ever stop hating her? though Sapphirepaw as she trailed through the forest. So far she hadn't even learned anything! _Why does Easyshort hate me for something I can't control? And why did Gleamstar make him my mentor?_ Eventually she realized that Easyshort had stopped yelling about how stupid she was for being tall and started yelling about how bad ShadowClan was for the same fault.

 _I_ _wish RiverClan and WindClan weren't destroyed in that huge battle so many moons ago... Maybe then I could run away. I can't go to ShadowClan though... They're evil_! With her last hope of escape gone, she decided that it was time to tune back it to whatever gobbledygook it was that Easyshort was spouting now.

"... And on top of that ShadowClan don't name their cats good things like Lightyear or Leafblower, they name their cats things like Loveydovey! Loveydovey! Have you ever heard of such a ridiculous name! And on top of that, all of their cats are tall, so they are dumb and mean and bad at hunting and fighting! Only ShadowClan cats are tall...", ranted Easyshort.

 _Huh, maybe I will be accepted in ShadowClan... No, they destroyed the other clans! They don't even believe in StarClan! That means they must be evil._ Satisfied with her conclusion but still angry, Sapphirepaw bumped into Rubypaw.

"What are you doing, punk?!", she snarled, before realizing who it was. She promptly turned into a stuttering wreck, and it took her a moment to regain her composure. Apparently it took longer than she thought, because Easyshort and Loghtyear had already wandered off somewhere to do who knows what.

"So, do you want to practice fighting or hunting? I don't think your mentor will have done much, and mine certainly hasn't.", said Rubypaw some what hesitantly. Sapphirepaw agreed, and soon they were stalking. Sapphirepaw had learned a bit about hunting from Hawaiipaw and Kawaiipaw, so she dropped into a crouch.

"Okay, be sure to hold your paws in, and don't swish your tail", she said after seeing Rubypaw's clumsy attempt at her crouch. "Also be sure to be aware of your surroundings so you don't step on a stick."

They decided to hunt for some prey, and quickly found a small sparrow pecking at a tree. Rubypaw decided to try and go for it, but before he was even half-way there, the bird finished pulling out a berry and flew away. Rubypaw made a mental note: Go fast and quiet. Sapphirepaw seemed disappointed but soon cheered back up.

"Oh well," she said. "There will be more prey in the forest."

However, at that moment Easyshort and Lightyear came up, wearing identical looks of disapproval. Rubypaw and Sapphirepaw shared a glance. _Uh-Oh. We're in trouble._


End file.
